Prince and Princess Castle
by CaskettHalliwell
Summary: Rick and Kate are married with 7 year old twins Jack and Lizzie. The Castle family, as well as their co-workers and friends are completely fine managing raising a family and solving murders. But will someone from Rick's past make them realize exactly how much danger the twins are really in?


Rick shoots up out of his bed almost like a ninja. He looks around the room. Then his wife Kate, comes into the bedroom. He smiles and says "You're up early." She smiles and says "So are you." She hands him a cup of coffee. He says "Heart-shaped cream, just like old times." She says "Hm." She leans in and gives him a nice slow kiss. He says "So what's the special occasion?" She says "Well it's been almost six years and there hasn't been a murder today." He says "So Mrs. Castle, what do you want to do today?" She smiles and says "We could listen to some music." He says "We could go out to eat." She says "We could go to back to sleep." He says "That sounds wonderful." He leans in for a kiss but just then a small girl's voice yells "Daddy!" and he smiles at Kate and she rolls her eyes. Then in runs a little girl, she had medium brown and big brown eyes, and she was being chased by a little boy, who wasn't much bigger and he had dark brown hair and green eyes. Rick smiles at his wife and picks up the little girl and sets her on his lap. He says "What distress has struck thou princess?" She says "English daddy." Kate laughs. She says "Jack stole my lightsaver." He says "Did not, it was mine." Kate says "They're definitely your kids." She says "No yours was the blue one." He says "Was not." She says "Was to." Kate says "Ok." She laughs and picks up Jack and places him on the end of the bed. Rick says "Now Jack, Lizzie's right you got the blue lightsaver and she got the green one." He says "Oh." Kate says "Do you have something to say to your twin sister?" He says "I'm sorry Lizzie." She says "It's ok." She hugs her twin brother. Rick says "So we want to go out today?" Lizzie says "We can't daddy." Kate says "Why not?" Jack and Lizzie hand them their phones and say "You have work." Rick says to his wife "They're definitely your kids." She laughs. After they send the kids out to play, Rick and Kate get dressed. Rick says to his mother who was sitting at the counter reading the daily paper, "I thought we had a deal. You notify us when work or the school calls." Martha says "I still don't understand why you sent them to a public school, we could of home school them." Rick says "Because mother, we'd like to torture them as little as possible." She says "I hear the secondary schools are terrible." Kate says "When it comes time for that Martha, we'll all talk about it." Rick looks at the fridge and says "Liz's recital is in two days." Martha says "Oh after class, I'll take her dress shopping." Kate says "And what about Jack?" She says "Oh I'll get him a nice suit, don't you have that book release next week. And afterwards we'll go the arcade and then get ice cream." Rick says "Kids what do you say, a mall trip with grandma sound fun?"

Then Jack and Lizzie come out talking. Jack says to Lizzie "No, I wonder what did happen to the victim's watch." Lizzie says "We'll ask Uncle Patterson at Poker tomorrow." Rick says "Ask James about what?" Lizzie says "Well as we were reading one of his books last night, after you tucked us in we realized that there was a loose end." Martha says "If they're like this now, imagine what they're going to be like when they're older." Rick says "They'll be masterminds of crime, not committing it but solving it." He picks up his daughter and hangs her over his shoulder and she laughs with a high pitch. Kate says "Can we get out the door?" Rick puts her down and says "You know I'm starting to see, why before you met me, they called you Buzzkill Beckett." She laughed as they pushed the kids out of the door Lizzie and Jack yelled "Bye Grandma." Martha says "Bye kiddos." Kate and Rick pull them into the car. Liz says "I wonder if we'll see Dennis at the game." Rick says "Why wouldn't we?" Jack says "Cuz according to his twitter he doesn't feel well." Kate leans over to her husband and whispers "Do you think it was a bad idea giving them phones?" Rick says "Not at all." They laugh as Rick pulls into the precinct's elevator.

Jack and Lizzie start dancing in the elevator. Rick laughed as they swung his and his wife's arms. Then when the elevator stopped, Lizzie and Jack came running out of it. Lizzie ran up to Ryan and he says "There's the Castle princess." As he hugs her he lifts her into the air. She says "Uncle Kevin, Uncle Kevin guess what?" He says "What?" She says "My recital is in two days." He says "Put me down for three seats." She smiles. Then Esposito comes up to the group and says "Hey guys." He places his hand on Jack's head and says "What's up kiddo?" Jack looks up and says "You." He laughs and Esposito messes with his hair. Kate says "Where's Roxy and Mason?" Esposito says "In the breakroom." Just then a small caucasian boy and a small african-american girl pop their heads out of the breakroom. Mason had dark brown, almost black hair and bright blue eyes, like his dad. And Roxy had Liz shouts "Roxy." Jack screams "Mason." They go running just as Lanie comes walking past. She says "Woah, slow down there speed racers." Kate laughs as she watches her kids run and hug Roxy and Mason. She says "Why did you have twins, one wasn't enough?" Rick says "Too easy." They laugh. Ryan says "Alright let's get to this crime scene." Rick says "Kids, we're heading out." Then the four kids come running. Kate and Rick hug both their children. Esposito says "Onward." Mason, being the oldest out of the four, leads the group back to the breakroom. Ryan shouts "Mason, you be good, and set the example." He waves his hand at his father. Kate says "Overachiever, he's developed an attitude early." They all laugh and head over to the crime scene.


End file.
